A Destined Meeting
by Holy157
Summary: Ash, Brock and Dawn are in Altomare, having some fun. Suddenly Dawn wants to go shopping alone which ends up in her getting lost. Finding a special place, she also meets someone very special who she eventually falls for. Shipping Unknown, give me a name if you got.


**A oneshot? From me? That's not Advanceshipping, Altoshipping or even Pearlshipping? Yes! So, this short little one is very special to me. I got the idea like two months ago. So, what's it about? I could spoil it, but it's a fluffy story with a rather unorthodox shipping that's not even official or ever shown. But I still like, simply because my massive support of Altoshipping. So, here comes the more important part. Once you've read this, would you like a full story? Then this chapter would play out completely different, with more preparation, more details and longer chapters. In your review you can say if you want a full story or not. #Fullstory or #Oneshotforever. Reviews are always welcome. Welcome to A Destined Meeting!**

**" " - Speech**

**' ' - Thoughts/Telepathy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Bianca, I think I'm going to do some shopping. I suppose you should go with Ash and Brock before they get lost." a bubbly, blue haired girl said.

"Well, I mean they got Amy but alright, if you want to go shopping alone I won't stop you. Cya Dawn!" Bianca responded, running to catch up with Ash Brock and Amy, who was Latias. Just walking somewhere, Dawn went all giddy as she saw the different shops. Looking at everyone, she saw so many great things she wanted. But they were expensive, so she would ask her Mother for some money later when could call her from the hotel. Not watching where she walked, Dawn quickly found herself falling into one of the channels.

"Ah!" Dawn screamed, but everyone who watched couldn't do anything. Closing her eyes and waiting for the splash, Dawn was surprised that it never came. Opening her eyes, she slowly floated back and was then dropped onto the ground. She quickly stood up, scratched her head and hurried into one of the side alleys she saw. Walking around for a few minutes, she noticed that she was lost.

"Well, damn it." Dawn muttered to herself, still walking until she stood in front of a wall. Looking around, she saw some sort of doorway which maybe could help her out. As she tried to open the door, her hand fell right through it and she couldn't stop herself from tumbling through the door. Not saying anything, Dawn stood up and examined her surroundings. She was in a huge garden, never having seen a beautiful one like this.

'Where am I?' Dawn thought, fascinated by the garden. Then she noticed the blue stone, which was in the middle of a pool of water. Radiating a blue light, Dawn couldn't resist the urge to get closer to it.

'Don't get closer!' someone shouted in Dawn's mind which made her tumble and fall backwards.

"Oh! What was that for?!" Dawn exclaimed, not happy over having fallen on her butt. Not knowing that someone was watching from the inside, Dawn stared back at the blue stone wondering why it could talk.

'If you hadn't gotten so close that would've never happened.' the blue stone stated calmly, watching Dawn with interest.

"Well, if you're afraid of me getting closer than what're you going to do about this?!" Dawn countered, quickly putting her hand on the stone. The reaction was far from what she expect. She could see a slight tint of red on the ocean blue stone. Now it was her time to giggle.

'W-why did y-you touch m-me?' the stone mumbled, barely getting the words out.

"Did you like that?" Dawn questioned, having a big grin on her face. She quickly touched it again.

'Stop doing that!' the stone shouted, completely embarrassed about what had happened.

"Well, I don't want to talk to a stone. And since you can talk you can probably change your form." Dawn responded, still having her big grin on her face.

'D-do I r-really've to?' the stone asked.

"Yes!" Dawn said, not letting the stone escape.

'Alright, b-but don't be s-surprised.' the stone responded. Quickly enveloping itself in a blue light, it vanished much to Dawn's surprise.

"Hey, don't think about leaving!" Dawn screamed.

'I never left.' the now invisible stone said, poking at Dawn with its paw. Turning around, Dawn was shocked. A blue and white dragon was floating there, looking at her with interest.

"Y-you're a P-Pokemon?" Dawn asked, for some reason blushing as she watched the eon dragon float.

'Yes. My name's Latios. What's yours?' Latios asked, having gotten over his insecurity for a moment.

"I-I'm Dawn." Dawn said, still blushing.

'So Dawn, would you like to keep me company?' Latios asked, bowing his head slightly.

"Uh, sure. How can you talk me?"

'I'm using telepathy.'

"So you can see my thoughts?" Dawn asked, not liking where this was going.

'I can, but I'm not that rude. Even if one of your thoughts was rather blunt. I saw it even if I didn't really want to.'

"W-well, I h-hope I d-didn't think anything w-wrong." Dawn managed to get out, having turned dark red now. This time Latios blushed, who didn't trust his words so he only shook his head.

'So, want me to show you the garden?'

"Sounds great! But if you're a Pokemon, why were you a stone earlier?"

'Because I'm a stone. I'm dead, but when you arrived I managed to escape my prison and return to my physical state.'

"Well, let's have some fun!" Dawn exclaimed, having returned to her bubbly mood while taking Latios by his paw and dragging him along. Once again Latios blushed, enjoying Dawn's touch a lot.

'Hey, want to fly on my back?' Latios asked, giggling a little like Dawn,

"Sure!" Dawn responded. Lowering himself, Dawn quickly got on Latios' back, and put her arms around his neck. Having blushed as she held his paw, this nearly sent him over the edge.

'Well, let's hope this works.' Latios said, turning himself invisible. Slowly, much to Dawn's surprise, she turned invisible aswell.

"What's happening to me?!"

'I turned you invisible, how would it look if you flew through the air on nothing?' Not responding, Dawn only giggled at the thought.

"Hey, there're Ash, Brock, Bianca and Amy!" Dawn shouted from Latios's back, but only he could hear her.

'Are those your friends'?

"Yeah!"

'And her name isn't Amy, her name's Latias.'

"Latias? You mean she's your sister?"

"She's, but she's alive and enjoying the company of your friends it seems.'

"Can you transform into a human?"

'I can, but I don't enjoy it that much at all.'

"Whatever, I like you how you're anyways." Dawn mumbled.

'Did you say something?' Latios asked, hoping he had heard correct.

"Did I say something?" Dawn asked, having a light blush on her cheeks, trying to hide the fact that she said something.

'Well, I at least hoped you did say those words.'

"Alright, I did." Dawn admitted, surprising herself and Latios as she hugged him and rest her head on his back.

'Thank you, Dawn.' Latios mumbled, also blushing now.

"I wonder where Dawn went?" Ash asked, directing the question at no one.

* * *

"I mean, I know she likes shopping but this is far longer than usual." Brock added, having a worried look on her face.

"Maybe she found someone." Bianca stated, not worried about Dawn at all.

"Whatever, I'm tired. Cya tomorrow, Bianca, Amy." Ash said, having to them before turning around and walking towards their hotel.

* * *

Hearing a knock on the door, Ash went and opened it.

"Hey Ash!" a completely giddy, bubbly and overly excited Dawn entered the room.

"Uh, Dawn?" Ash asked, not knowing what to say.

"Hey Dawn." Brock said as he noticed Dawn standing there.

"Where've you been?! I was worried!" Ash exclaimed, happy to see Dawn back, but less happy that she had been gone for so long. Walking over to him, outside of Brock's view, Dawn hugged Ash.

"I'm sorry Bro." Dawn said, using her nickname for Ash.

"Alright, I'll forgive you Sis." Ash responded, now wielding a smile.

"I suppose you had fun?" Brock asked, still cooking.

"It was great!" Dawn stated, getting all bubbly again.

"So, what did you do?" Ash asked, being really curious.

"I'll tell you tomorrow evening!" Dawn said, before heading off into the kitchen while waiting for food.

* * *

"I'm off! I'll see you at dinner!" Dawn shouted, before heading out of the room.

"Oh man, I wonder what's doing that she doesn't want to tell us?" Ash asked Brock, who only shook his head at Ash's persistence to know.

"She'll tell us eventually, so there's no point in guessing." Brock responded, being much calmer than Ash.

* * *

"Hey Latios!" Dawn shouted as she entered the Garden of the Latis!

'Dawn!' a voice responded, accompanying a blue dragon which was flying straight at her.

"I missed you so much Latios." Dawn said, hugging Latios tightly.

'I missed you too, Dawn." Latios responded.

"So, want to show the rest of the garden?"

"They're five minutes late!" Ash exclaimed, glancing at his watch.

* * *

"Give them five minutes and then we'll go in and order, with or without them. Alright?" Brock asked, once again trying to calm his friends down.

"Hmpf."

* * *

"So much fun!" Dawn said, as she nearly fell off Latios back.

'Well, you wanted it so you got it.' Latios said, laughing at Dawn.

"Hey, Latios. Get a little closer." Dawn said, having sat down, and patted a spot next to her. Latios flew around her once, rubbing her head while doing it, before he landed on the spot next to her.

'So, what did you want'? Latios asked, not knowing what to expect.

"This!" Dawn said, quickly leaning in and giving Latios a kiss on the cheek. He turned as red as his sister Latias and could only stare at Dawn. Instead of saying anything, his head shot up and he locked lips with Dawn. Not kissing at first, Dawn slowly gave in as she put her hands on Latios' cheeks. Seeking entrance into her mouth, Dawn let his tongue and giggled at the weird feeling. Repeating his movement, Dawn sensed how Latios stirred a little while clearly enjoying himself. Breaking the kiss after another minute, they could only look into each other's eyes while both thought the same,

'I kissed a Pokemon!'

'I kissed a human!' Having loved the feeling, this time Dawn kissed Latios, pouring as much passion as possible into the kiss.

'I love you Dawn.' confessed, not having to break the kiss to say it. Breaking the kiss, Dawn pouted.

"I love you too Latios." Dawn confessed back. Both giggled and cuddled themselves together laying on the ground, lips locked for a third time. Ash and the others could still wait was Dawn's last thought.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it? The pairing is enjoyable, being somewhat similar to Ash x Latias, besides having a serious part and an extremely innocent and childish part in the shipping. Review as usual and don't forget, #Fullstory or #Oneshotforever! Until next time!**


End file.
